Imperfeita, Sonhadora, Bailarina
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Genfic. Luna lovegood sonhava em ser bailarina. Bailarinas são perfeitas. Mas ela era imperfeita. 3º lugar do XV Challenge Relâmpago do 6v.


**Nome do autor:** Dione Kurmaier  
**Título:** Imperfeita, Sonhadora, Bailarina  
**Capa:** .com/albums/a87/te ...   
**Ship:** Gen  
**Gênero:** Geral  
**Classificação:** K  
**Spoilers:** 5  
**Observação:** Pós-Hogwarts

TEMA:  
**Mínimo/máximo**, ou seja, você pode explorar a simplicidade ou algo de caráter pequeno, básico, como pode abordar o exagero, qualquer coisa grandiosa, agressiva. Em caso de dúvidas, só falar.

**ITENS:**  
# perfeccionismo  
# luna lovegood  
__________________________________________________________________________________

**x Ballet x**

Ela treinava sem parar para aquele teste. Dançar na companhia de _ballet_ trouxa da Alemanha havia se tornado um sonho de criança e que havia, com toda a confusão que a guerra bruxa trouxera para sua vida, sido deixado de lado. Agora ela tinha tempo o suficiente para se dedicar aos treinos. As quedas, os dedos machucados, os ossos quebrados e os sangramentos nos pés haviam se tornado comuns em sua rotina, mas ela estava empenhada em conseguir aquela vaga.

Sempre fora sonhadora e, se tivesse que se descrever em uma palavra, esta seria: _sonhadora_. Sonhava com um mundo melhor; sonhava em ser bailarina; sonhava com tantas coisas, e alguns dos seus sonhos haviam se realizado. E agora ela batalhava por um deles.

O _ballet_.

**x Sapatilhas x**

As sapatilhas feitas especialmente para si haviam sido presente de Ginny quando havia falado com a amiga que tentaria a vaga para a companhia de _ballet_. Três meses depois, caía sentada, desamarrando apressada as sapatilhas no pequeno estúdio que o pai construíra, com muito amor, para ela em sua casa. O sonho de seu pai era ver a filha dançar _ballet_, um sonho que também fora de sua mãe enquanto viveu.

Ainda pequena, quando tinha apenas as sapatilhas de meia ponta, sua mãe treinava com ela todos os dias as aberturas, os alongamentos, as coreografias. Era o único momento em que ficava com sua mãe, e se lembrava sempre dela enquanto treinava. Acreditava que a mãe a olhava de onde quer que estivesse e estaria feliz e ansiosa com sua decisão de perseguir um sonho tão antigo.

**x Perfeccionismo x**

Luna tinha que estar perfeita no dia do teste. Faltavam agora duas semanas, e ela não podia perder essa chance. Há cinco meses estava treinando duro, conseguindo voltar à antiga desenvoltura com o tempo. No ínicio, mal conseguia fazer uma pirueta e meia. As duas que fazia agora eram perfeitas, tanto na meia ponta quanto na ponta. A abertura estava quase completa, mas até o dia sabia que conseguiria.

Treinava dez horas por dia, sete dias por semana. Alimentação balançeada, sono pesado e treino eram sua rotina agora. No início pensara em desistir, especialmente quando via seus pés inchados e sangrando, ou quando tinha que entrar na banheira coberta com gelo para poder relaxar os músculos, ou quando quebrava um osso. Não queria, não _iria_ desistir, mas, também, se tudo não estivesse perfeito e nos conformes, não iria _dançar_.

**x Sonho x**

Seu sonho e de seus pais. Sabia que se conseguisse dançar extraordinariamente bem, estaria lá. Afinal, ela não precisava nem pensar para dançar. Era um instinto natural, uma parte da pessoa que era, tanto quanto um fio de cabelo ou um dedo e, portanto, inquestionável. Mas seria boa o suficiente para _eles_?

Recolocou as sapatilhas, nervosa, e reiniciou a música. Voltou à posição inicial no meio do salão. Todos os espelhos olhavam para ela, e ela olhava para um reflexo. O piano começou no agudo e foi até o mais grave, enquanto dava duas piruetas e um _Grand Jeté_.

Continou dançando e sentiu uma das bolhas do pé esquerdo estourando. A dor consumiu seu pé. Mesmo assim, continou dançando. Não podia parar. A coreografia tinha que estar perfeita até o dia, independete das dores. Quando a música acabou, saiu do centro da sala e finalmente escorou em um dos espelhos. Estalou o pescoço, sentou-se no chão, desfez o coque e retirou as duas sapatilhas. Dor nada significava perto de sua força de vontade.

**x Sangue x**

Pegou a varinha e lançou um feitiço não-verbal nas sapatilhas, fazendo com que ficassem limpas e livres do sangue e do pus que escorria da bolha. Seus pés, mesmo depois de cinco meses de treinamento, não haviam se acostumado com os dolorosos calçados, e ainda terminava os dias de treinamento com longas sessões de cuidados devotados a curar as feridas e bolhas que perdurassem até o fim do treino.

Olhou-os longamente. Seu pé direito sangrava, mas bem menos do que no começo do treinamento. Em seu pé esquerdo, a bolha havia estourado e um misto de sangue e pus saía de dentro do buraco causado pela ferida, manchando o chão do estúdio.

Luna Lovegood era perfeccionista o suficiente para querer a coreografia maravilhosa e sem um erro, mas era, ao mesmo tempo, sonhadora o suficiente para se deixar levar pelos devaneios de como seria na academia de dança, de como seria mágico todo aquele universo, e todos os atos que fossem coreografados e encenados por ela, devaneando e esquecendo do mundo ao seu redor por longos minutos.

Finalmente curou a ferida em seu pé, refez o coque, recolocou as sapatilhas e recomeçou a música com um aceno de varinha, olhando para o relógio. Ainda tinha mais uma hora de treino para cumprir, e qualquer tempo ocupado com outra coisa era desperdício. Para transformar sonho em realidade, a coreografia tinha que ser perfeita. Sem um erro, sem um pé fora do lugar.

Afinal, o _ballet_ era perfeito. Apenas a bailarina era imperfeita. Imperfeita, mas sonhadora.  
Às vezes, a força dos sonhos é superior à imperfeição da realidade.


End file.
